xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper Paint Guide
Reaper's Paint Guide Painting is a captivating activity dating all the way back to our ancient ancestors of O. The paints are made with natural materials, either found growing in the territories or grown in the Reaper's Garden. It is a difficult activity to master, but anyone can practice so long as they are given permission by the Reapers. The crushing of materials can be strenuous work, and you will likely finish with your paws aching. Patience is required when making paint, and frustration is not an uncommon trait when in the Reaper's den. Painter's Creed Do's Use charts, references, and personal experience that is reliable to make paint. Do not be afraid to call out a friend if they make a mistake, or ask someone else for help! Check to make sure that the requested paints and symbols are able to be given to this person. For example, only the Crescent Moon may be given to the leader or as an honor. Do Not's Use random plants, flowers, berries, etc. of the color of the paint you are using at random. For example, blueberries are more transparent on the inside, therefore you should juice them first, not make a foolish assumption about them. Use poisonous plants on cats younger than 8 moons for any type of paint, particularly war paint. Warpaint is made out of poisonous plants as another defense mechanism and can be potentially dangerous to cats under 8 moons. Use inappropriate materials, such as paint that doesn't come off easily. Remember the purpose of the paint you're creating and think ahead. For example, " If I use something sticky, it won't be easy to remove. Therefore, I shouldn't use it for gathering paint that only lasts a day. " Use war paint on cats with sensitive skin. Process & Storage Preparing Materials First, you're going to need to collect your materials depending on the paint recipes listed below. You should first check the garden, then patrol the territories and gather the ingredients. For the different ways to collect specific materials, please see the Reaper Guide. Preparing to make the paint can vary depending on the ingredients you're using, but some basic steps stay the same, such as putting your supplies on an elongated, flat stone and using a bowl of coconut husk to make your paint in. This will help it be better kept for later use. Creating the Paint Again, some parts of this step can vary depending on the ingredients, but some of the process remains the same. Use a rock, stone, twig, or your paws to crush up the paint thoroughly. Add in ingredients once at a time, and in the order requested. If a paint is too thin, add in tree sap or a small amount of dry dirt. If it's too thick, add in a bit of water to thin it out. If you add in everything at once, you cannot control your paint's texture. Application All reapers have their claws filed into tools, each claw having a different use. The Index Claw is thin, sharp, and used for specific, detailed, and delicate markings. The other claws size depends on what is easiest for the reaper to use. The thicker the claw, the more it's used for a base or thick design. Storage As we are conservative cats, we store surplus paint for later use or for example to base other paint off of. As you will be using a coconut husk, take that bowl and place a heavy stone on it to cover it and keep air from drying it out or for bugs to get in it. Bury it in the Reapers den and mark the place where you've put it with a twig dipped in that paint. Paint Recipes Key Paint color Ingredients Instructions Warning(s) Red Strawberries & Red clay (Pokeberries are optional) Crush the strawberries (and their seeds) into a fine paste on a flat stone (there should be one in the reaper's den). Scrape the mixture into a coconut husk bowl for storage. The consistency of the paste is likely to be watery, so red clay will need to be added as needed. The other recipe is just as preferred, however it is not used as often due to the scarcity of pokeberries. Peel the skin off of the berries and crush into a fine paste. Add red clay or water as needed to perfect the consistency. If left on too long, it can and will stain fur. Yellow Yellow Clay, yellow carnations, and honey Place your base ingredient, and crush it with as much strength as necessary to make it like a paste. Yellow clay is preferred, but since it is a bit more difficult to come by, crushing a few yellow carnations is the method we resort to most often. Adding honey gives the paint a glossy look, and can help bind the final results together. Mix until satisfied with the consistency of the paint. Honey can be very sticky and change the consistency or color if too much is applied. Blue Himalayan Poppies, Tree Sap, and Heavenly Morning Glory Flower Crush your choice of flower and add tree sap as the consistency continues to get more watery. You may add tree sap to thicken the mixture. Use dirt sparingly because the blue is delicate and it can affect the color. Orange Red Paint, Yellow Paint, and Honey Start out with yellow paint and move a small portion into a separate coconut husk. Add small amounts of red paint at a time until it begins to look orange. Then, apply honey to the end result for a glossy result. Honey can be very sticky and can change the consistency if too much is applied. Green Yellow Paint and Blue Paint Put even amounts of yellow paint and blue paint in a coconut husk bowl and mix until combined. Add yellow or blue depending on the end results. Purple Blue Paint and Red Paint Start out with blue paint and move a small portion into a separate coconut husk. Add small amounts of red paint at a time until it begins to look purple. You may need to apply tree sap to thicken the mixture. Darken with very small amounts of dirt. Use dirt sparingly because the purple is delicate and it can affect the color. Different Paints War Paint During times of war, CrescentClan uses a different type of paint than our gathering or casual paints. As you can see on the right side of this picture, it symbolizes different things. For example, in times of peace, I might use white paint. In times of war, I might use black. Warpaint is also made with added ingredients. It is made from poisonous flora so that way if a cat bites you where you're painted, they will get ill or, in extreme cases, die... We use primarily Olender, Yew Berries, Water and Regular Hemlock flowers, and any other poisonous sap or flora needed. These herbs should not be grown in the garden, and when kept for storage it is suggested you bury them as you would the paint. Only Reaper's with the superior status shall be the ones applying it. Keep paints away from nostrils, mouth, and eyes. Place on neck, flank, and anywhere targeted for attack. Not to be used on cats with sensitive skin. ---- Gathering Paint Gathering paints are usually used to show off our skills and culture to other groups. Generally, paints for these occasions are used in the swirl pattern, all across the pelt. A creamish off-white color is to be used and every person should equipt their cultural or jungle gear. examples left and right. ---- Ceremonial Paint Ceremonial Paint is usually mystical, magic, and prominent. Generally, the paints for these types of ceremonies are purple or white. They are usually painted in tribal-like squiggles, as featured to the left and right. It is very important this is done correctly in order to not offend the religious icons. Category:Guides